The Baby Wisher 4: Can You Bear It?
by Yoshichrist1221
Summary: A fourth story a bear named Tiffany bearson. Enjoy! Tiffany & Friends belongs to the (C) of :iconyoshichrit1221:


Warning: This story contains adult materials such as belly expansion, pregnancy and breast expansion. If you do not like these sorts of things, I suggest that you simply don't read it.

This is a story of a new character named Tiffany Bearson. A female bear who is 23 years old, 6 feet tall and finished graduating from college two years ago and now Christine's assistant of a maternity store. Tiffany was looking at her best friend, Christine Cooper who was very pregnant with baby penguins. The way that Tiffany was looking at her, she was thinking to herself that is she can get pregnant like that, she woud be the happiest bear in Milwaukee.

Tiffany walked over to Christine after her break, and greeted her in a beautiful sweet tone. "Hey Chrissy," "Hi there, Tiff," Christine responded with a bright and bubbly tone. "So, Chrissy I was wondering. What's it ike being pregnant if you don't mind me asking?" Tiffany wondered. "Well, it feels so wonderful in my opinion, especially when you feel your babies kicking and squirming in your belly... Ooh! Like right now." Christine said as she felt her babies kicking around in her belly.

She sighed and thinks of herself being pregnant with a lot of cubs just moving around in her belly. She snapped out of her dream while Christine said to her that she has to go for her checkup. Tiffany hugged her and Christine hugged back. When they hugged each other, Tiffany felt a tingling sensation of magic moving from Christine to Tiffany. She didn't reaize it, but she was now a Baby Wisher, just like Dijonay, Lillian and Christine.

As they waved goodbye to each other and closed up the store, Tiffany walked back to her home, went to her room, puts on her red nightgown and about to get herself some rest for tomorrow. But before she went to bed, she began to think about herself. "Hmmm, Christine and her friends are very to be pregnant with their babies. I wondered if i could be pregnant myself." Tiffany gets up from her bed and gets a pillow and went to the mirror. She posed in the mirror with her body just as it is, until she put the pillow under her nightgown and pretends to be pregnant.

After a few minutes of posing into the mirror of pretend pregnancy, Tiffany pulled the pillow out of her and went to the window and looked at the stars in the night sky and said these words. "Oh, how I wish, wish WISH I was very pregnant with 10 cubs just like Christine and her friends." And as if on cue, she felt some magic flowing inside her. Tiffany looked at her midsection as her belly was slowly growing into a bulge. A few seconds, her belly was pressing out more and more against the waist, she looked 4 months pregnant with sextuplets.

A few minutes passed and she went to the seventh month term as her belly continued to move forward out. Then Tiffany shifted her eyes to her breasts that went from B size to a now Triple E cups and she felt her bra snapped. Tiffany let out a soft moan as she felt her breasts were squirting milk. Now she was full term with her cubs. "I-I can't believe it. Am I really..." Her sentence was cut short when she felt the pitter patter of little feet inside her womb. "Oh my Lord, I am pregnant!" she said with joyful glee. She went to her mirror and start to pose to her delight. She was posing so much that she decided to take off her nightgown and broken bra to reveal her big breasts that were jiggling around and squriting milk during the bouncing.

She couldn't wait to show this to Christine, Dijonay and Lillian. She talked to her babies as she pushed her back. "Hello, my little ones." One of them responded to her with a kick. "You guys are very active, aren't you?" As if on cue, her belly came to life with a lot of kicks and squirms, but gentle ones. She gave another soft moan as she felt her babies move around and her breasts squirting milk again. "Are you guys ready for a big day tomorrow?" She said and they responded with another kick. "I'll take that as a yes." Tiffany giggled. She shook her breasts to make them go down a little bit.

She went to her closet and grabbed her red maternity nightgown and puts it on. It fitted real good and went to bed to get herself some sleep. As she slept the night away, one of the cubs gave her a good firm gentle kick one last time before they went to sleep themselves and she rubs her belly as a symbol for a "good night, my little cubs". The cubs in her gently kicked her as a sign of "good night, mommy."

The next morning, Tiffany was awakened by a tiny sunbeam in her eyes and she gets up, stretching her arms up above her head. She gets out of bed and begins her day starting with seeing her big preggo self in the mirror and turns to her side. "My, I am really big in this angle," Tiffany said as she looks in side view angle. She started to lift her nightgown, which still fits her and began rubbing her belly then began talking to her babies. "Hi there little ones. Did you slepp well?" She asked to her unborn babies. The cubs happily kicked in her belly. "I'll take that as a yes," Tiffany giggled.

A few minutes later, Tiffany carefully waddled downstairs with her belly and breasts jiggling in rhythm, swaying back and forth. As she made it down the stairs, her belly started to rumble. Tiffany was hungry for breakfast and she knew just what to eat: Pickles and Ice Cream for eleven. She went in the freezer to get the Reese's Peanut Butter Ice Cream and went to the fridge and got fresh pickles and then beautifully decorated it by taking ten scoops of Ice Cream, and pickles. Now a few hours later, she finished up her treat for her and the cubs within her and then begin picking out what to wear for the day. She was looking for five minutes until she found a Green dress with Red polka dots. She took off her Red nightgown, and puts on the dress, went to the restroom to get her ready to go out, got her purse and got out of her house to go to a lamaze class.

Luckily, the lamaze class was one building away from her so she don't have to waddle a long way. When she got there and went inside, Tiffany was in awe that a lot of preggos were there. Male preggos, female preggos, you name it. She went to room 213 and saw five of her friends: Dijonay, Christine, Lillian, Molly and Bertha. All of them greeted her and began hugging her... Awkwardly. "Hey Tiffany," Molly The Elephant said as she pushes her belly onto hers. "How's life treating you?" Dijonay asked rubbing her belly. "As you gals can see, life has blessed me... times ten," Tiffany said as she pats her belly gently. "This is so exciting. All six of us pregnant together," Bertha said in a giddy way. "I know, especially with 10 babies each. That's 60 babies altogether!" Christine said as she rubs her gargantuan stomach. All six of them were so glad to be pregnant, they looked at their preggo bumps and sees the babies in each belly kicking and squirming. The ladies decided to put their bellies together and let their babies greet and man did they greet! The babies were doing it all: Kicking, Squirming, Moving, Bumping, Rumbling and Thumping. All six ladies giggled like school girls.

Just then, the teacher came in and calmly quieted the preggos in the room. But this wasn't no ordinary teacher. This was a female koopa named Shante Koopa. She was also full term with ten little ones of her own. She was wearing a maternity Valentine colored leotard and started to begin the class by teaching the lamaze techniques. Each preggo had their own pillow and mattress set and started their lamaze at their own pace. Tiffany especially, when she slowly was breathing in and out. As she was doing so, she felt her cubs kicking and squirming around again. She thought she was going into labour, but Shante calm her down. "Oh don't worry miss Bearson, it's normal for the babies to kick inside while you practice your lamaze. As Tiffany looks around, the male and female preggos were rubbing thier stomach as they were feeling their babies moving around, especially her five friends.

After lamaze, they started to do some Yoga practices. Tiffany was standing with her hands down, Christine was on all fours, Bertha was in a birthing postion, Molly was in Tai Chi position, Lillian was stretching her right leg while she laying down and Dijonay was stretching her arms up high while she was in a sitting postition. "Wow, this yoga stuff is really paying off," Tiffany said as she feels body in magnificent energy. Right after yoga, their teacher began the belly dance segment. It was very easy, they just had to slowly sway back and forth with their bellies. Tiffany loved this excercise, especially when she sees her breasts also swaying, even her friends loved this segment. It was very calm and lovely plus the babies in them loved it as well while they were kicking in them again. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, class is over. Now remember your techniques as you need them when you go into labour one day," Shante sweetly said. "Yes miss Shante," the whole class says as they started to pack up and leave.

Tiffany and her friends came out of the lamaze building and they said that they should do this again sometime and they agreed that Tuesday will be their Lamaze Training Day. "Well, gals I have to get going. It's time for lunch for me and my children," Tiffany said as she points to her rumbling belly. All six ladies giggled and they all said their goodbyes and parted ways. That just leaves one burning question: When will they give birth? Only one author knows the truth, and that author is ME. :D

I am Christ Jackson, and I thank you for reading "The Baby Wisher".

The End


End file.
